


The Origin of Love

by ohmywhy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmywhy/pseuds/ohmywhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VZtyFQQPnEs">The Origin of Love from Hedwig and the Angry Inch</a>. Please listen to it, as this makes more sense with it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Origin of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [The Origin of Love from Hedwig and the Angry Inch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VZtyFQQPnEs). Please listen to it, as this makes more sense with it.

Together, they lie quietly in bed, sated and content, naked bodies hidden beneath the blanket pulled up to their chests, both wholly comfortable. And relaxed. Because this is their time to be happy. To be together. Outside of what Darren often calls their ‘crazy kinetic life’, this is their time to just be  _them_.

They shamelessly and fearlessly stare at each other, simply soaking in each other, this moment, and their feelings, something they quite often avoid in public (although Darren admittedly fails at it). Darren’s warm honey gold eyes deeply explore Chris’s own light blue, both pairs mutually alight with an eternal fire kindling in their hearts. Chris runs his hands down Darren’s newly shaved chest, while Darren’s hands find and grip Chris’s waist tightly.

Chris’s eyes stray downwards, and his hands stop momentarily. Suddenly, he asks, “Have you ever seen Hedwig and the Angry Inch?”

Darren narrows his eyes. “Have I ever seen—” he begins unbelievingly, joking. He rolls his eyes playfully. “Of course I’ve seen Hedwig and the Angry Inch! Who do you think I am, Chris?”

“I’m making a point, jerk.” Chris softly pokes Darren’s chest. “I’m not done. Do you remember the song ‘The Origin of Love’?”

“Sure,” Darren responds. Although Chris’s are still downcast, Darren looks at him pointedly, wondering where he’s going with this.

Chris shortly gets there, however. “Do you think…” And his eyes meet Darren’s. Darren’s chest fills with a tingling sensation. “…we would have been one?”

“You mean, do I think ‘the gods grew quite scared of our strength and defiance,” Darren quips, “and Thor said, “I’m gonna kill them all with my hammer, like I killed the giants, and Zeus said, ‘No, you better—’”

“Darren!” Chris laughs. “Answer the question.”

“Do I think humans are halves of a whole? And that love is when we find that other half we’ve been separated from?”

Chris nods. “…I don’t know,” Darren replies honestly.

“But…” Darren continues. One hand moves to hold the small of Chris’s back, keeping their bodies safe and warm together, while his other hand moves up to caress Chris’s face softly. “I do know that if that is indeed true, only you could be my other half.” 


End file.
